City of Travelers
by AccentFetish
Summary: The gang is finally going to go to the city of travlers after one hunderd and three days of travel. Sango doesn't want anything to do wiht the monk anymore, will she be able to find something or someone in the city her parents me in? DISCONTINUED
1. Sango and Miroku's big blow out

…

Disclaimer- I'm not in the mood to right one of theses but I'm sure everyone knows I don't own Inuyasha.

"The city of travelers?" Inuyasha questioned. "Yup, it's this huge city that every traveler has to visit or else all there travels mean nothing." "Where is it?" Kagome questioned. The small fox demon gave her a huge grin. "Well you can only get there is you've been traveling for over a year and three days. For us that's tomorrow. We don't have to find it, it finds us."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like a bunch of crap. Cities don't move. They stay in the same place and never move." "I have to agree with him." Inuyasha said pointing out how absurd the idea was. "How can a city find you? If cities are just a bunch of buildings then they can't move out of the place that they were built in without human help. I doubt that people keep building and unbuilding the same city."

Kagome nodded. "They're right Shippo. It's probably just a metaphor or a legend that you heard." Sango looked around partly disgusted that everyone had been so one sided towards the little demon. But mostly that they had sided with the evil Miroku instead of sweet Shippo.

The tiny demon was about to be reduced into tears when she stepped in. "I believe you." She said shocking everyone. Miroku gave her a look that she could see out of the corner of her eye. "Really?" He asked wiping away the tears that hadn't fallen yet. She nodded her head.

"Common Sango, you don't seriously believe that a city can move." Kagome asked. "Of course they can't move. You guys just don't understand what Shippo was saying. The city does not move but we do. As travelers we leave out homes and go to distant places for whatever our reasons.

"But once you leave your home you don't go o the place you set out for right away. You travel to the city of travelers. The only thing is that you don't know it." "That's a lie!" Inuyasha scoffed. "When I started to travel I knew I wasn't going to some city."

Sango nodded. "Well actually that's only because you are a demon. A demon can only get to the city if he or she travels with humans for one hundred and three days. It all started a long, long time ago in the time of our ancestors. There was a town that held everything that a person could ever need. The only problem was that the town was very unprotected and kept on being attacked by demons and bandits." Everyone watched as Sango quickly went into her story teller mode.

She was sitting on a long with Shippo and Killala by her feet ready to hear a good story. Kagome sat down next her friend egger to hear what she was saying. Even Inuyasha was mildly interested as he sat in a tree listening. It was only Miroku who stayed away. He knew that since a few nights before she would not want him near her.

"The town was beloved by its inhabitants who were soon forced to leave because of all the attacks. Only one woman refused to leave her home. She was an old witch with more power then even the demon king was in his prime. The only problem was that she did not care for her magic; she only cared for her town.

"She watched as they massacred the place she once held dear and felt the anger welling up inside of her. Finally when she could take it no more she finally decided that her city needed to be protected. Using up all her power she created the most powerful spell around her city.

"The spell was designed to keep all evils from entering and destroying the land she cared for with her very life. Only those with the purest of goals enter on there one hundredth and third day of travel. The city calls out upon you from the moment you leave your home.

"If you plan to travel to the vast land that surrounds you then your journey will only be fulfilled after you visit the city if you're human. The spell does not affect demons for the witch had no desire to bring them to her home. On the day exactly one hundred and three days after she cast the spell the first person came to the town only to find the witch dead in her home that she loved so dearly."

"Oh so that's what that was all about." Shippo said to himself smiling like an idiot because now everyone had to believe him. "Wow! So that means that we were actually going somewhere when we thought that Inuyasha had gotten us lost!" Kagome said cheerfully making Inuyasha grimace.

"I don't see a city anywhere near here." he started. "How do you know so much about that place anyways Sango?" Kagome asked ignoring the half demon. Miroku couldn't help but say something also. "I too was wondering that."

The demon slayer starred him straight in the eye for a moment with so much hate that he immediately had to look away. "That is where my parents met and fell in love. I was only there once, before I was even born." Kagome smiled. "That's so sweet; it was probably love at first sight, huh?" Sango shook her head. "Actually they got into a fight about who was inline first to buy the last scroll written about demons. They got into a huge fight that lasted ten days. Then after ten days my father bought her some flowers with a scroll that he had already read. They then got married and went back to my home village with me on the way."

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree. "I still don't see any sign of human life anywhere." He said still being a party pooper. "Don't worry," Shippo started happily. "It'll be there tomorrow." The day went on with them all just hanging around camp.

Miroku was trying to stay out of Sango's way while mopping around. The teen went up to Sango and started up a conversation. "Hey Sango?" "Yeah Kagome?" they were both sitting at the bank of a river. Inuyasha was to bust trying to catch some fish to pay attention to there conversation.

"I couldn't help but notice how things between you and Miroku are sort of been weird lately. What's up?" she asked concernedly. "Well… At the last town we stayed in, remember the girl that was actually flirting with him?" she asked and her friend nodded.

"The last night that we stayed there I was tired and decided to go to bed early. The only problem was that I had to walk through Miroku's room to get through mine. I accidentally walked in on the too of them in bed together." She held her head low remembering that night.

Miroku had promised to marry her once Naraku was gone and yet she still walked in on him in bed with another girl he had just met a few days before. It broke her heart but she knew never to let an enemy see that you're especially if the enemy used to be your friend.

Kagome had a look of shock on her face. She knew how much Sango had adored the monk in a way she had never adored a person before. "Oh Sango I'm so sorry. I should have been there with you!" The demon slayer thought for a moment. 'She wanted to see them in bed together? No, no I know what she meant.'

Just then they heard Miroku coming up behind them. "Sango…" he started. "I need to talk to you." The teenager gave him an evil look before Sango told her it was okay to leave them alone.

He looked at her warily then back at Inuyasha who was piling up all the fishes he found over by where Killala and Shippo were playing. "Can we go somewhere private?" she nodded getting up.

The walked into the forest, just deep enough to still hear the running water but enough distance away from the others so they would not see them. The demon slayer starred at the monk until he shifted uncomfortably and started to talk.

"I can't stand t anymore Sango." 'He's so blunt.' "Please, come back to me." This remark made her laugh. "Come back to you? Miroku I was never with you." He just stared fir a moment. She was being cold and her eyes showed no pain, only hatred.

"I can't stand it when you are like this. I apologize for my wrongs against you. Please just forgive me." She watched him carefully as he walked towards her, head held low. She couldn't help but smile. It was as if something had finally awoken inside of her, the ability to get revenge without death.

"You liked her. I know you did. I'm not blaming you for what you did. It's only normal that you wanted someone to be with, even if it was only for the moment. I mean I wouldn't do anything with you and you needed to carry out your needs. It's only normal Miroku." She gave him a sweet smile as she hugged him making sure to smash his face into her breasts.

"Sango?" he asked pulling away. "What's wrong monk? I thought that that is what you wanted from the beginning. I don't care if you marry me anyways." "I understand." He realized bowing his head.

"You don't need to spell it out for me. I know what you're trying to do." she looked at him like an air head bimbo who was confused. "I don't know what you're talking about. I was just trying to get you to sleep with me." She batted her eye lashes.

"Look I get the point!" he yelled punching a nearby tree, she kept her ground. "I hurt you. I AM SORRY! What part of that don't you understand?" she stopped acting and finally starred at him in a way which she would Naraku if he was the one in front of her.

"Listen monk. You have no right to yell at me. And don't care if you slept with the villager! To tell you the truth it's not my problem anymore. There's no way in hell I'd marry you know, even if it would be the only way to kill Naraku. And don't be so cocky, you didn't hurt me that bad." she forced a fake smile as she went back to camp.

"Sango!" he called after her angrily. She stopped and turned around to hear what he had to say. "You're making a big mistake! What man do you expect is going to want an ugly though as nails demon slayer as you? You know more about demons then you do about being a woman.

"What are you expecting to find the perfect man in that city tomorrow? No one is ever going to want some bitch like you!" she smiled again and turned to face him. "Well you seem to want me pretty bad." as she walked away she stuck her middle finger up the air flicking him off.

When she got back Inuyasha nodded to her in approval, he had been listening, and by the looks of it he had filled Kagome in on all the details. "Sango, oh my Buddha! (lol) What a total dick! When he gets back to camp he can totally expect a sacred arrow in his ass!" Kagome had just recently discovered the art of cursing.

"I don't think that that's necessary. I told him that I don't care about him any more and I really don't. He can go screw all the girls in the world for all I care." Shippo was starring at her in the darkness that had just recently started to appear. "You're so cool Sango. Miroku didn't stand a chance."

She laughed. "You got that right." Inuyasha sniffed the air. "There are people near by. A lot of them too." "It's the city!" Shippo yelled excitedly. "We haven't moved all day, it can't be." They all looked to Sango for an answer.

She was lying down on the sleeping bag Kagome had got her. "It's magic. You can't explain it." She shrugged. "I can't wait until tomorrow! This place could really have good shopping!" And that was the teenage girl that they all had to put up with, only thinking about boys and shopping.

They all fell asleep soon. Miroku sneaked back after he was sure that they were all out cold. He looked to where he had normally slept, in-between Sango and the large tree. Inuyasha lay there now looking extremely protective.

He slept away from there all moving his sleeping bag over to the more tree filled areas. He awoke before everyone else in the morning. From the moment he opened his eyes he could feel an extreme pull in his body, it was just like a magnet.

He was drawn through all the trees and down hill until he saw it. It was a large city; it had a greenish barrier around it that flickered every few minuets. He was unable to keep himself away he soon found himself with in the barrier.

That's the chapter! It's longer then I meant it to be but oh well.


	2. The city of Travlers

I have this friend who says "woot" when she's talking to me online and I swear it knocks my socks off. I really think that it's totally sweet, especially when she puts the smiley next to it. So I'm not in love with the word woot… oh and I like the word "Huffa" too.

Disclaimer- Okay I'm gonna try this in another language, bare with me. Anna mah indy el anime Inuyasha. Ash? Intu bih shoofny millionaire? (I don't own the anime Inuyasha. What? Do you see me as a milonaire?)

Sango woke up in the morning to the same sensation as Miroku did. The pull of the city was incredibly strong. She shook Kagome to wake her. It was time they visited the city of travelers.

"Wow," Was the first thing the teen said after opening her eyes. Sango nodded her head. "It's incredible. Wake up Shippo and Killala. I'll get Inuyasha." Kagome nodded getting the little demons.

"Inuyasha, wake up." Sango whispered trying to be polite. "I don't want to." He complained turning over away from her. "Can't you feel the pull Inuyasha? The city is calling to us!" he opened his eyes and starred at the demon slayer.

"Miroku must have done something to your head. I don't feel anything." "Me neither!" Shippo added a bit let down. "I guess it only affects humans." She thought out loud. "Can you really feel it?" the tiny fox demon asked. She nodded. "It's like a pull at my very soul. It's always like what it feels like going down hill on Kagome's bike except ten times as strong."

They picked up there camp quickly and left off in the direction that they felt the pull urge them to go. The city looked so large when they finally got there. It was intimidating to the demon slayer. It was like a very large challenge that she had to overcome to finally feel like a true daughter of her parents.

The barrier to Inuyasha looked like something that would stop him in his tracks if he even tried to enter the city. "Are you sure that it will let me in?" he asked Sango uncertain. She smiled at him sweetly. "There's only one way to find out." She pushed him right into the city laughing as he fell on his face.

Kagome couldn't tell why her friend was so happy but it was a lot better to not have her sulking over Miroku any more. "You little wench!" Inuyasha yelled, his eye twitching. But when he saw that she was truly laughing for the first time in a long time he put aside his anger.

She entered the city with her head held high and a smile on her face. Once inside the barrier she felt like she was already at home. Not her real home that had always been attacked through out her life but more like the type of abode that that felt such a sense of safety she had never known to exist.

"Wow! Look at all the stores! Come on Inuyasha I want to buy some new cloth." He groaned. "Why do I have to come with you? Sango's a girl, shouldn't she go with you." Kagome laughed. "Last time I took Sango with me we ended up buying scrolls instead of cute kimonos.

The demon slayer blushed. 'I never really was one for shopping.' She admitted to herself. The definition of being a girl had always been someone who wore a kimono and that was it.

"I'm gonna go exploring with Killala!" Shippo declared already running off with his friend. "Don't get lost!" Sango called after them hoping that they heard. "Well where are you going Sango?" Inuyasha asked stilled annoyed that he had to go shopping.

"I think that I'm going to go to the tavern. You know grab a drink and see who's in town." The dog demon gave a look that could not be mistaken for anything but him trying to say, "You lucky bastered."

The city was filled with people. They were all running around the place, buying and selling things. There were very few children and Sango made note of this. She also noticed that there were also very few demons. The ones that she did see did not look to be very powerful at all.

She found the tavern with ease. It was an old building with drunken men hanging around the front laughing about nothing at all. The inside was packed. There were no free tables or seats at all that she could see.

As she worked her way into through the crowd she spotted a table with an empty chair. A young man was sitting there all along slowly drinking his beer. She smiled sweetly at him. "Do you mind if I join you?" she asked. He shook his head and watched her sit down.

He had white hair that was extremely spiky. It came out in every direction. To the front it was black but the rest was pure white. His eyes watched his hair. They were black but sometimes showed white. His skin seemed a bit too pale for a traveler but she just shrugged it off.

"It's really crowed in here." she said to him. He nodded. "I'm Sango, who are you?" she asked trying to start a conversation. "Nigmeh." He responded taking another sip of his drink.

That was when she heard it. "Hello ladies!" it was a voice that she had heard so many times before. It was Miroku. She turned around and saw him near the entrance, his voice she heard above anyone elses in the bar.

She turned back with a bit of pain in her eyes. She tried to hide it but it was obvious Nigmeh saw it. He turned to look at the same man that she had. "He hurt you, recently." He added.

Sango just starred at him. "Is it obvious?" he shook his head. "Not at all." His answer confused her but she didn't press the questions in her mind. "So… What are you doing here?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"My sister and I came here nine months ago to avoid being killed. You?" "I'm here to finally find out what my destiny is." he nodded excepting her answer and taking another sip of his drink. "This place attracts a lot of people who are trying to figure out the same thing."

That is chapter two! Yay! Or should I say woot? I swear love that word. Oh well please review or ill talk more about woot in the next chapter.


	3. A little about Nigmeh

Dun dun dun! This is chapter… three? Is it? I'm not sure but I think so… oh well whatever.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Sango had been entranced with the man sitting across from her. There was something about him that she had never felt in anyone. It was as if he was from a world completely different from hers and knew so much more about everything.

"You have odd coloring for a human, normally only demons are as white as you." She commented taking a sip of a drink that she had finally acquired five minuets ago after being here for an hour almost.

"When I was born I was all white and my eyes were red. When I grew there was an accident I became partially colored in my hair and eyes. When I was born they thought that I was half demon but I'm not. They called me albino. Nigmeh, my name, means star. They said I was earths star because I was so white I could be seen from the heavens."

She smiled. "That's sweet. Where are you and your sister from anyways?" she asked leaning forward a bit. She had completely that Miroku was there. "We come from the main land. The demons on your island are much tamer then the ones we must deal with."

'The main land! That's amazing. Most of the main landers' do not bother with our nation. He is the only one I've ever met. I thought he spoke a bit different.' She thought feeling amazed and intoxicated by thee same person at the same time that was until she heard someone call her name.

"Sango?" she looked behind her. It was Miroku. He was standing there smiling at her. "Hey, who's this?" he asked referring to Nigmeh who looked extremely uncomfortable.

"I don't think that it has anything to do with you monk." She replied coldly. "Come on Sango, I'm just curious. You don't have to treat me like you would Naraku." "And you don't have to treat me like you would someone who actually wants to talk to you."

The monk just smiled and looked at Nigmeh. "I wouldn't start with this one if I was you. She doesn't like to come out and play if you know what I mean. Unless of course you tell her you'll marry her." He smiled once more then left.

Sango was near tears. The night that he had purposed she had done something that she now regretted with every fiber of her being. She had slept with him. 'I- I can't believe he said that. I just want to crawl into a whole and die.'

She looked at Nigmeh and was surprised to find that his cheeks were bright red. He was looking anywhere but at her. 'He's the one who blushes after I'm humiliated?' she found it kind of funny about how red her new friend was.

"I can't believe he said that." She found herself saying. "You really hurt him." He pointed out after a long point of silence where he regained the normal shade of white to his skin.

"What?" she asked confused. "You hurt him." He repeated. "If you didn't he would not have said such a thing. Just like if you hadn't hurt him he would never had reviled to anyone that you two… Um, slept together."

She stared for a moment. "How would you know?" she asked for some reason becoming defensive. "I know a lot about people. I can tell a lot about a person by just the few words I hear them say."

She smiled looking like she didn't believe him. "Okay, what did you tell from the first few things after talking to me?" He gave her the first real smile she had seen from him. He showed his nice white teeth in a childish grin.

"I was able to tell that you had a troubled mind at the moment and that you have many emotion scars, just like you have flesh scars. I could tell that your heart had been broken many times by many different people. You hide pain well so no one can tell that you hurt but sometimes you wish that you could just be free and let everything out. But most of all I could tell that you were worried you would end up alone."

Her mouth hung open. 'That's what I've felt ever since my parents died. He's really good.' "You got all that from the first few words I said to you?" he shrugged. "I was never good at interacting with people before, so I watched people together until I was able to tell a person inner most thoughts by a single word. No big deal."

She just starred amazed. People from the main land were different, a lot different. "That's amazing. You have a gift. Buddha has obviously felt you were a deserving soul."

He just shook his head. 'There's nothing deserving about me.' He thought to himself. "I don't believe in Buddha. I prefer to believe in nothing so if I happen to die I am not disappointed about where I am sent who is the one who takes care of my soul."

'No belief what so ever? Nigmeh is a lot different; it's so wonderful to find someone different.' "You!" a deep menacing voice boomed from near the entrance. Sango felt reality slowly coming back to place.

A demon with a scowl on his face came into view. He was starring menacingly at Nigmeh. "You bastered!" he yelled. "This is your entire fault!" the demon showed the two of them his bloody hands.

Sango immediately reached for her weapon but there was something in her new friend's eyes that she could not place. At first it looked like sadness and then extreme anger. And then there was a blinding light and what happened next Sango could not see.

This is really sad but its true. Today in gym we have this track thing and I was on the long jump team. On my first jump I jumped to early and got one foot. Then on my next jump I gat a fault so my jump stayed at one foot. I think I did the worse out of both guys and girls. But the irony is that the jump I faulted on I did pretty good on. I'm pathetic I know.


End file.
